


Love can Lie

by MinnyJoonAh



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Bangtan Boys, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), bts, 방탄소년단 - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad English, Complicated Relationships, F/M, Friendship, Friendship sinking, Maybe Some Heavy Angst, My First Work in This Fandom, Rosekook, Tragic Romance, bts - Freeform, heavy angst sometimes, i dont know im suck at this thing, this is my first time damn it, vrene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 22:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13937061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnyJoonAh/pseuds/MinnyJoonAh
Summary: Jeon Jungkook, a man who is inlove with the first girl who ever kick him at the stomach because stealing her pizza, Park Chaeyoung.Kim Taehyung, a man who head over heels to a nerdy little fluffball girl who slap him on the face using a stupid maths books because flirting her,  Bae Joohyun.Park Chaeyoung, the girl who genuinely inlove with Jeon Jungkook but hiding her feeling for the sake of friendship they build  together.Bae Joohyung, the girl who love Kim Taehyung more than her books and life but choose to let him go since she doesn't feel safe about him.Its sucks to be inlove with your bestfriends. When you broke up they're gone. They wont be hereat the time you need like how they supposed to. This beautiful friendship ruin miserably...because of love.. secrets.. and lies...How did Kookrene react when he saw Rosé sitting on Taehyung's laps and hearing the male proudly say Rosé is his girlfriend?What's the secret between Jungkook and Irene? Why are they always together? Why even after they broke up....they still look like they're in loveWhile Taehyung and Rosé figuring out, what shall they do.





	Love can Lie

**Author's Note:**

> iM FREAKING SORRY IM JUST SUCK AT FREAKING EVERYTHING BUT IM BEGGING FOR SUPPORT. CRIES.

the echoed sounds of a hand slapping on the handsome face belong to Jungkook. the smaller blond girl, Yeri. Stares at Jungkook with her face red and eyes filled with tears. 

"YOU'RE SUCH AN ASSHOLE!!" Yeri yelled to Jungkook's face. the male didn't pay attention while scratching his hair. 

"hush your voices down Yeri we're in school now" Jungkook's voice low and damn he is mad now. 

"how could you. i thought you promised we will stay together forever. and you cheat on me. with my own friend? WHY?" 

"Yeri, you do know that Irene is my ex at the same she is my friends for long enough." 

"YOU STILL CHEAT ON ME" she yelled again. 

"cAN YOU SHUT THE HELL UP." 

"WE'RE BREAKING UP! YOU WON'T FIND ANY GIRL LIKE ME" 

"THANK FUCKING GODDESS" 

Yeri Leave him with tears. Jungkook got caught going on date with Irene yesterday and Yeri got mad since Jungkook always ignore her for the whole month for Irene. Jungkook snort as he turn around to meet another girl with the name tag "Rosé" . his heart dropped and he lose his breath for a few minutes. 

"you're such an asshole" she start first making him snap to reality. 

"i know" he breath heavily. 

"and you'll always an asshole" that statement hurt Jungkook straight to his heart. He know. he said he know. there's a reason why she is so cold to Jungkook when they both know they're bestfriend. 

"you'll always be...the one who i love the most" Jungkook mumbles under his breath. 

_________________________________________

 

Taehyung stares at his lifetime crush sitting at the end of the class while studying.. probably the stupid math, he guess. He tried to approach Irene , grabbing the chair and sit infront of her.

"hey there" he greet with his low voice. its hot, he thought. 

"fuck off" she plainly said without leaving the book. 

strangely Taehyung happily giggles before he grabs a lock of Irene's hair and pulls it not to hard, he thought. next thing he know he got slap on the face with the dictionary making him look up to question. 

"what was that for??" he half yell. 

"not me,for sure" Irene had his eyes up and Taehyung follow the direction. it was Rosé's fault. 

"get the fuck off she said." Chaeyoung said ready to hit him again but Taehyung holds her hands first. 

"chill, cuties" he give his box kind of smile and both girls freeze by the small nickname until they heard a purpose loud coughs from the table across them. 

"kookie is jealous. awwww" Taehyung cooed at Jungkook who rolls his eyes telling Taehyung to get back to his seat. 

 

"Chae" Joohyun call. 

"what is it, Joohyun? do you want me to kill them after class over?" 

Joohyun chuckles at the cuteness of her bestfriend that always get annoyed by the other two. Both of them really harsh to Taehyung and Jungkook mostly Chaeyoung who almost always kill them when they're asleep. 

"it's not like that, Chae. i need to review and want to borrow a new book. can you accompany me?" 

"will sure! i mean that's what i always do right?" Chaeyoung give her a wink then sits besides her. 

 

a huge of silent between them for 80 seconds. Joohyun sometimes didn't really like the silence between them but there's something she wanted to tell Chaeyoung. When she turn her head to her bestfriend, she saw Chaeyoun staring straight to Jungkook. its not unusual they all know about it. Park Chaeyoung is inlove with Jungkook. 

 

_________________________________________

Joohyun kick the small rock on the ground pouting at herself looking around to see if Jungkook is around. Its Lunch time and she wanted to surprise Jungkook with the lunch box she cook by her own. When she heard Jungkook's sweet voice call her from behind, Joohyun smiles then hands him the lunch box. 

"Here i cook-" 

she got cut off with a loud scream from her bestfriend. 

"NO! KIM TAEHYUNG I SAID NO!! PUT ME DOWN YOU, DEADASS!" 

"it's fine, Rosie. he'll like your nasty food! trust me. he wi-" 

both Taehyung and Chaeyoung stares at Joohyun who offering the lunch box to Jungkook and the male is holding the lunch box. while Joohyun's heart broke to dust when she saw Chaeyoung was carried in bridal style by Taehyung. 

"oh" Taehyung start first. 

Jungkook can only clenched his jaw, madness start to building up and almost explode. Chaeyoung face turn darker. 

"put me down, Tae" She said and Taehyung did. Chaeyoung left them three first. 

"damn. its ruined" Taehyung stares at them while shaking his head 

"Rosie finally learn how to cook even though her food smell nasty just to surprise you. and- oh." finally Taehyung "realize" that Joohyun was there. 

"i forgot you two are lovers. im sorry for bothering" then he left. 

Chaeyoung and Taehyung leave. they left Jungkook and Joohyun having a deep scar together. 

Meanwhile, Taehyung chase Chaeyoung from behind telling her to slow down. When Chaeyoung stop. Taehyung did the same. 

"stop with your cheerfulness i know you're hurt too" Chaeyoung said. 

its true. 

"stop acting that you're not going to punch Jungkook on his face after what ge did last year" 

 

its true again. 

"Stop acting that you're stro-" 

"then you should stop being a secretive shithead hiding your feeling forever from Jungkook" Taehyung's shot her back. 

he is true. 

"four of us. we really need to stop acting that everything is fine. 

Taehyung might be a stupid guy but he is always right. 

they need to stop running from their problem.

**Author's Note:**

> I will start updating my works if i get at least 25 kudos and 10 subcribe. I WILL UPDATE 4-3 TIMES IN A WEEK


End file.
